The True Ending of Gray Ghost
by Flamestar1st
Summary: Inspired by a person, I have decided to close up Valerie's arc. Yes, there is DannyXSam in this, but it won't be that noticeable, because it'll be focused on Danny and Valerie. Them only.
**You guys wanted this, so here you go! This is strictly 3rd person Objective, meaning it only says what the characters do. Practically, after D-stabilized, Valerie figures out who Danny is. Here, she talks to him about it. There is slight DaniXValerie though. This takes place DURING Phantom Planet.**

* * *

Danny never expected Valerie to be waiting outside his door. But yet, here she was, waiting.

"How do you know where I live?"

She just pointed up to the sigh saying FentonWorks. "Your family is the only Fenton's in this town."

Danny rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Oh, hehe."

The next thing she said knocked him off guard.

"Who and what exactly is Dani? With an I."

Danny tried to brush off her question. He knew Dani, pretty well too, but he couldn't tell Valerie that.

"Who's Danielle?"

"Dan, you know who it is."

Danny stiffed slightly. "Don't call me that, please, and I don't know Dani."

"Then why did you rub your neck before you answered."

"I don't like being called that name."

"It happened before that." Valerie smirked. "Plus, you called her Danielle. I never said her full name was Danielle."

Danny's had thrust into a fist, and had that 'dang-it' look on his face.

"Fine, I know Dani. One question, how did you know I knew her?"

Valerie smirked, walking off the steps. She did the 'follow-me' gesture, and started walking down the streets.

Danny quickly jogged to her, and started walking alongside her. "How did you know?" he asked again.

"She looks a lot like you. Same hair color, same eye color. Same cute nose and fun attitude."

"Cute nose?"

Valerie blushed furiously, before hitting Danny. "I didn't say that, ok?!"

Danny's eyes went blank for a moment, and then looked back to Valerie.

"You like her, don't you?"

"N-no I, uh, I'm st-traight…"

Danny just looked at her.

"Fine! Whatever! I like Dani, ok! She reminds me off you."

Danny blushed a little, than smiled.

"Don't hurt her, ok?"

"I won't- I promise."

Danny stared at Valerie unbelieving, stopping for a sec. After a second, he seemed satisfied and started walking again.

"Ok, I believe you. But if you dare harm her, I swear you're going to have to start hunting yourself."

Valerie looked confused for a second, than relaxed.

"You know, you act like a big brother towards her. You two are obviously related. If not long lost sister, you two are at least cousins."

Danny laughed slightly.

"You figured it out."

"Yeah. You really are Phantom, aren't you?"

"You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad. I'm mad at you for keeping this secret from me!"

"I'm sorry about what happened at Axion Labs. Cujo wasn't my dog, and he did actually use to belong at Axion. He was looking for his squeaky toy."

"Danny, I don't care about that anymore. For some reason I trust you. Despite the fact you've been lying to me for who knows how long, I trust you. I guess it's because part of me still, kinda, likes you."

"You still like me?"

"Yeah. Even with that stupid white stripe in your hair. But, I can tell you like someone else, and she likes you back. I can't get in the way between you, and with the way Amity is right now, I can't really date. You know, between work and school. They really need me, especially with the Masters Basters starting to charge people. You should come back, you know. These people need you, even if they say differently."

Danny's hand touched the white stripe in his hair, and then rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! Before meeting Dani, I was blind bye anger and bias. You do capture all those ghosts. After finding out who you where, it really did come as a shock to me. I tried to figure out why you could have attacked like that, and it didn't make any sense to me. I know you're not evil. Then I thought, what if he really is trying to help, and I couldn't see it. Everything made sense. You're a hero Danny, and I'm sorry it took me so long to see it. Come back, please?"

Danny ran off back in the direction of his house. Valerie was left stranded there, wondering what she said.

"If only I could," he whispered. "If only I could."


End file.
